Shinigami's Protector
by Chibi Hoku
Summary: Duo is really who he says he is but doesn't even know it. He holds the entire balance of all that lives in the entire universe. A great evil is coming after him and he's only hope is his protecter. The soldier of death and rebrith.
1. Part 1

Shinigami's Protecter

Part 1

* * *

Disclaimers: Don't you just _love _these? Yes I know you do that's why you are reading this. ^-^ Ok Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon aren't mine. Boo, hoo, wah, wah. Someone call the Wahhmobile! ^.^ Got that from the movie The Kid. Disney movies give you lots of good inspiration. All right on ward to the story which I know you want to tell me who much you love it by giving me e mails or reviews. Right? ::Wink, wink:: All righty then. On ward to the story, which I know, you are just dieing to read. Right? Sorry to much caffeine today. 

********

Through silence comes destruction and through destruction comes death. After death comes rebirth. Those are the elements my powers are based one. The power everyone fears. People say I'm the bringer of destruction. Yes I bring destruction through silence. They also say I'm the one who has the power of death. I may bring death and my planet may be called the planet of death but I'm the not one who has the power of death. I'm just the bringer. The one who has the power of death is my lord. Not Neo-Queen Serenity. My lord Shinigami, the God of Death. 

Everyone has something that they want to protect. Whiter not they where destined to protect that something or not. The Inner Scouts are to protect the royal white moon family and the outers the moon kingdom. Pluto has to protect the gates of time and my duty is to protect my lord. 

How can you kill death? That I do not know. I always though when he wasn't looking. However, whether or not you can't kill death I am ordered to protect Shinigami from all that can endangered him. Even if it costs me my life. I already spared my life once for him and almost failed. With the last of my powers I sent him to be reborn hopefully to find him soon but no. He was reborn in a different timeline them me. I was reborn before him. So I ended up fighting to help Neo-Queen Serenity until I can find my lord.

Now I found him. Only 8 years old growing up in a church. An orphan who just lost his best and only friend. Now his is being taken care of a priest and nun. Sadly I don't have enough energy to fully form a body. I can only watch him in spirit but that won't due. There is an evil coming. One that I even fear. It's very rare for a soldier with an ultimate power to fear something. But I fear this evil since it is after my lord. He is weak now. Barely remembers anything and is such a small child now. So helpless and weak. Plus I love him.

***********

A.C.187

Duo slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the small room and found nothing wrong but yet it felt like someone was in the same room he was in. The presence he felt near him seemed like he knew that person.

"My lord." A voice whispered in the dark. Duo sat straight up in bed. He looked around the room again but found nothing.

"Who's there?" he asked in a scared voice pulling his bed sheets closer to him. Then there was a bright light. Duo shielded his eyes. Soon it dimmed down and Duo was able to look. Duo stared with mouth slightly opened at what he saw. 

It was girl that was older him. She seemed around 16. She had short black hair chin length with purple highlights in it. She sort of had a doll face with large purple eyes. She wore a white body suit with a dark purple sailor collar and dark purple mini skirt. The sleeves where all frilled and the middle of her chest was some kind of crystal holding a reddish brown ribbon. There was one also behind her back. The tails of the bow reached down to her knees. She wore knee high purple-laced boots that seemed to make her look taller then she was. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a white gemstone and on her neck was a purple choker with a smaller crystal on it. In her right held a very tall staff. It was even taller then her. On the top was a G shaped glade one side bigger then the other.

Duo shivered bit and stared at her. She looked like a ghost since she was transparent but not to transparent. A thin purple aura outlined her body. Somehow Duo knew she held great power, dangerous power. The girl gave him a gentle smile. Her deep purple eyes smiled warmly at him. Even with her dangerous appearance Duo knew she was nice. 

"Shinigami." She whispered. Duo blinked at her. 

"Me?" Duo asked. The girl nodded. Duo looked at her confused. Why had she called him the God of Death? 

"Who are you?" Duo asked a little bit scared. She walked over to him. Her feet didn't even touch the ground but was close to. She stood above the ground about an inch off. 

"Don't be afraid. I'll protect you." Saturn whispered. She bent down and lightly pressed her finger on Duo's forehead. Duo shut his eyes tightly waiting for her to do whatever she was to do. A bright light filled the room. Saturn frowned a little as she transferred some of her power into him. This was the only way to protect him until she was able to be reborn into this timeline. 

Sister Helen woke up with a gasp. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She quickly grabbed her robe and ran to Duo's room. She saw Father Maxwell was also to coming towards Duo's room. She looked at him. Father Maxwell had a frown on his face.

"Something isn't right. There is a dark power here." He said. Sister Helen clutched her cross. Then she saw the light coming from under Duo's door. Father Maxwell quickly opened the door and stepped in. Sister Helen followed him. She gasped at what she saw.

There was a girl standing by Duo's bed. She held a long staff that seemed to resemble death but yet didn't. Her finger was pressed against Duo's forehead and that's where the source of the light was coming from. Duo had his eyes closed but didn't seem to be harmed. Then the light dimmed. Duo looked at her with a blank stare. His eyes fluttered and he fell back into his bed asleep.

"I'll will protect my lord." Saturn whispered.

"Whoa re you!" Father Maxwell demanded. Saturn looked at them. Her purple eyes stared at them with no emotion. 

"Doing my duty." Saturn said. Her voice once so gentle now had venom in it.

"Please don't harm him!" Sister Helen pleaded. She tried to run towards Duo but was held back by Father Maxwell. Her eyes immediately softened. 

"Watch out for him please. Until I can be fully reborn. He holds the balance of life and death. He is Shinigami." Saturn said. Then she slowly disappeared.

* * *


	2. Part 2

Shinigami's Protector

Part 2

* * *

Duo looked at his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. The place where he stood was totally destroyed but it seemed like this place once seemed grand. Pillar walls on the ground in ruins. It seemed all the rubble used to be a castle. Maybe some kind of kingdom. He looked up at the sky and gasped in awe at what he saw. 

It seemed like he was in outer space but yet not. He could all see the planets his the solar system so clearly. Every single one shining so brightly and beautiful with their own light. Except on planet. It seemed to have a thin purple aura around it making it look ghastly dark but yet for it shine. There was something about that planet that seemed so different. Duo shivered as he felt a chill run through his spine. He slowly walked into the ruined castle. Soon he came up to a large room. At the end of the room sat a large throne. 

"What is this place?" he asked to no one.

"This was your home my lord. It used to be such a wonderful place. Not like you see it now." A voice whispered. Duo turned around and saw what looked like a ghost. It was girl that seemed so similar to her.

"Who are you?" Duo demanded. The girl smiled at him. She looked around his age 16. Then the girl bowed to him.

"You may call me Sailor Saturn." She said. Duo still stood a good distance from her. He eyed the glaive in her hand.

"Why am I here?" Duo asked.

"This was your home. Don't you remember?" Saturn asked. Duo frowned. 

"The only home I had was the Maxwell Church." Duo said.

"You'll remember in time." Saturn said then she started to fade.

"Wait! What do you mean I'll remember in time?" Duo cried. Saturn soon faded into nothing.

"If you need me call upon the hotaru no shi, Shinigami." Saturn's voice whispered in his ear. 

****** 

Duo sat up quickly in his bed gasping for breath. He's eyes where wide filled with confusion.

"What was that?" Duo asked. He looked around the room to find himself still in his room at Quatre's mansion. He and the other gundam pilots where staying at the mansion since it was the closest to the Preventer's headquarters. 

"Hoatru no shi shinigami." Duo repeated the words that where in his mind. He knew it was Japanese but didn't really understand it. He knew little bit of words like 'hello' or 'goodbye' but that was basically all. He decided to ask to Heero in the morning.

Duo sighed and pulled the covers back up and tried to get back to sleep but the girls purple colored eyes kept into his mind.

****** 

"Hey Heero could I ask you something?" Duo ask as he peeked into Heero office. Heero was like always typing something on his laptop. What? God knows what he types.

"What is it baka?" Heero asked not looking up.

"Could you tell me what these words mean?" Duo asked as he handed Heero a little post it note. Heero grabbed the note and looked at it. He frowned and looked at Duo. 

"Why?" Heero asked. Duo laughed nervously.

"Kind of personal." Duo said cheaply. Hero grunted not pleased by the stupid excuse.

"Hoatru no shi means firefly of death and shinigami is god of death." Heero said and handed the paper back to Duo. Duo blinked and grabbed the paper. He looked confused at it. _Is that why she called me shinigami? Just because that's what I call myself? _Duo asked in thought. 

"Hey guys come on where going on a break." Quatre said as he walked in. Duo snapped out of his gaze and smiled.

"All right! Where going to get food? Right Q-man? Please?" Duo begged as he latched onto the blonde haired boys arm. Quatre smiled and nodded. 

"Sure if you want." Quatre said. Duo yelled with joy. 

"All right let's go!" Duo shouted grabbing both Heero and Quatre's arms and dragged them out the door. Duo didn't notice Heero's glare telling him to let go. 

****** 

A women stared in her crystal colored orbed. He long flowing black hair flayed around her sprawled out on her throne. She wore black royal like clothing with an dark evil look. Her golden yellow eyes glared at the seen she was watching in the crystal orb. Her ruby colored lips twisted into a snarl. She got up from her throne and walked towards her balcony. She stared at the empty darkness. 

"Shinigami is still a live. All because of his precious guardian. If it wasn't for her he would've been gone forever and I would have the power now." The women hissed. Her hand clenched into a tight. 

"All because of her I'm stuck in this place." She hissed. She held out her hand the crystal orb floated towards her outstretched hand. She traced her finger around Duo's face whose image appeared in the crystal orb. She smirked.

"Well guess what little Saturn. Your precious Shinigami doesn't remember a thing. He's nothing but a pathetic weak mortal now. There'll be nothing you can do to stop me now." She said with a smile.

"Better watch your back Shinigami. Your guardian isn't going to be there for you anymore." Moraga said and laughed.

******

Saturn opened her eyes and stared at the planet Earth. She just felt a chill run down her spin. Something is going to happen. It was the evil she sensed 9 years ago. Ever sense she transformed some of her powers into Duo her energy has been growing. It's almost at the full extent to be reborn. She closed her eyes concentrating on her energy. 

"Please be safe for a couple more weeks my lord." Saturn whispered 

****** 

"So where shall we go eat?" Quatre asked. He looked at his friends. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei shrugged their shoulders not answering. Duo jumped up saying every name of restaurants he knows. 

"Maybe we should eat Mexican. No wait! How about American? I'm always up for a good pizza!" Duo shouted. 

"Does he think of anything else besides food?" Wufei asked. 

"Apparently not." Heero muttered. Trowa smirked shaking his head. Then a scream got their attention. (Oh how original. -_-::) All the gundam pilots looked and saw some monster. It looked like a women in a one body suit with long hair. (Think of those glass shard peoples from Sailor Stars the beginning) 

"The balance! The one with the balance!" it shrieked in an annoying voice.

******

A.N. Think of Relena shrieking out "Heero!" Sorry couldn't help it. ^.^

******

"What is that?" Quatre cried. 

"Something very ugly looking!" Duo yelled. Then the monster turned and looked at them. It's eyes squarely on Duo.

"Oops.." Duo said. 

"The one." It hissed then charged at Duo. 

"Duo run!" Quatre cried. Heero took out his gun and started shooting at it but every hit it made didn't seem to affect the creature. Duo 'eeped' and ran as fast as it could. The monster ran past the gundam pilots and after Duo.

"Why is it after Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Probably cause the baka insulted the creature." Wufei muttered.

Duo panted as he turned around a corner only to find a dead end. Duo groaned. He turned around hopping to get out only to have his path blocked but the monster. Duo slowly walked backwards not keeping his eye of the monster. It raised its arm and it's nails extended. Duo's eyes widen as it saw the nails where really sharp. 

Duo then stopped when he felt the brick wall against his back. His eyes staring with fear at the monster. 

_"If you need me call upon the hotaru no shi, Shinigami." _The words faded into his mind.

"Hotaru no shi." Duo whispered. Then he saw a small firefly hover around him. The monster charged its hand held out with the deadly end of the nails pointing straight at Duo. Duo yelled and covered his face with his arms. 

Duo's long bangs fell off his face as something started glowing on his forehead. A purple light bursted destroying the monster. Duo fell to the ground, his eyes wide with confusion. The firefly hovered around him and then changed. It was the girl from her dreams. She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm coming my lord." She whispered and then disappeared again. 

"Duo!" Quatre's voice cried. His friends ran towards the braided haired boy.

"Duo are you all right?" Quatre asked as he helped the boy sit up. Duo could only numbly shake his head. Heero frowned and pushed Duo's bangs away from his face. All fours boys eyed the glowing symbol on his forehead. Then it faded into nothing. 

"What was that?" Wufei asked. Nobody answered him for they didn't know either.


	3. Part 3

Shinigami's Protector

Part 3

* * *

All right. I guess I'll have to do a little clearing up here since some one (I'm not saying any names though) said Hotaru was 11 and Duo 15. Well their not. They are both 16 in this story. I know I didn't say at the beginning. I apologize for that but I thought I gave enough hints around what time period it was to hint in their ages. First off the Preventers. They didn't show up until Endless Waltz and that's when the g-boys where around 16. That was A.C. 197. So in my story it's A.C. 197 making them 16. Yes I know Hotaru was young in the sailor moon series but this story isn't really based on the sailor moon series. Yes it talks about it around the beginning but that's all. Hotaru is born 16 years old to make herself look less suspicious. Wouldn't be strange for a 11 year old to hang around 16 year olds? I'm sorry for not filling you in but please next time read the story more closely. I usually like to make the readers figure out things.

* * *

"Well everything seems to be in order, Miss. Tomoe. I'll show you to our staff." Lady Une said as she neatly stacked to folder on her desk. Violet eyes stared at the women and then she nodded. She had short dark black hair and large violet eyes. She wore a Preventer's uniform but was a little bit too big for her small body.

Hotaru followed the brown haired lady. She was finally able to be reborn into her original body. Only she didn't have enough energy to make a fully healthy body. So her body was very weak. It looked all frail and fragile.

She was led into a room where five other teenage boys around her age where in. Her eyes landed on the boy with chestnut brown hair. _At least his still safe._ Hotaru thought. Lady Une coughed getting the attention of the gundam pilots. They all stared at her.

"Please welcome Hotaru Tomoe. She'll be working with you." Lady Une said. All five boys stared at her in utter disbelief.

"This is injustice! A women can't work with us!" cried Wufei. Lady Une frowned.

"Well guess what she is." Lady Une said. Hotaru looked at the two coolly.

"It's all right Miss. Une. You can't blame this guy's ego. It's way to big for his head so of course he is to feel awkward with working with women. He is scared of them it seems like." Hotaru said calmly with her eyes closed. Lady Une smiled holding her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. Duo snorted and fell off the chair he was sitting on laughing hard. Quatre smiled trying to hold back from laughing. Trowa and Heero where doing there best to hid their smirks. Wufei on the other hand stood their mouth gapping open.

"How would you know fear woman!" Wufei shouted as he stomped towards Hotaru. He bent down a little so he was eye to eye with her. She looked at him with a cold look.

"I know fear cause I'm what everyone is so afraid of." She said in a very creepy tone in her voice. Her eyes glared at him. Wufei stood back surprised. Everyone stared at her.

"I start working tomorrow right?" Hotaru asked. Lady Une nodded. She nodded.

"I'll be here tomorrow then. Good day." Hotaru said then turned to leave. Her eyes caught Duo's. _Be careful my lord. The enemy is stronger._ Then she left.

"What did she mean she was the one everyone fears?" Quatre asked. 

"I don't know." Trowa said softly. Duo frowned. That girl looked so familiar. 

~*~ 

Hotaru sighed as she turned the lights to a dim. She didn't like the bright lights that much. Must be from living in nothing but darkness over the thousands of years. She sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She felt a guilty pain in her heart for leaving Duo a lone. After that attack that happened to Duo she got in a nerves break down. She forced herself to be reborn with the little energy she had. Leaving her with a weak body she like she had centuries ago.She still had the ability to heal and that was the only good thing.

"At least I'm here." Hotaru whispered and got up to get ready for bed.

~*~

Duo sighed as he stared at the piles of paper. He didn't like this one bit at all.

"Man why did I get stuck with the paper work? They should've gave it to Heero. He's the one who likes that boring stuff." Duo whined. Then he let his head plop on the desk with a thud. 

"Ow! I didn't mean to hit my head on the desk _that _hard!" Duo's muffled voice said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Duo said not even bothering lifting his head up. It'll probably be Heero to nag him to get his work down. Or maybe Lady Une to do the same thing. Then eh heard a giggle. Since when did Heero giggle? 

"Am I interrupting your nap?" asked a soft voice. Duo this lifted his head up and saws Hotaru. He smiled. 

"Hey! Uh, no. Just doing some paper work." Duo said. Hotaru closed the door behind her she walked up to his desk.

"Here's some more paper work Lady Une told me to give you." Hotaru said as she gently placed the piles of folders full with paper work on his desk. Duo face faulted.

"No more!" Duo cried out and banged his head on the desk again.

"Ow." He said. Hotaru giggled. _Even with his memories at a lost he is still the same._ Hotaru thought.

Duo smirked slightly as he heard Hotaru giggle. At least he made the girl laugh. Then he came up with an idea.

"Hey Hotaru how about you and me sneak out of here for a lunch break?" Duo asked with excitement. Hotaru looked at her watch.

"It's still to early for a lunch break." Hotaru said. A sweat drop formed on Duo's head.

"I know but I got to get out of here! All this work is making me hungry!" Duo said as he patted his stomach. This time Hotaru sweat drop. She looked at Duo's desk and saw no work done at all.

"Uh, Duo, what work? You haven't even started." Hotaru said trying to break the news to him gently.

"I know but let's go! Please! I don't want to be all by myself! Besides all my friends wont come." Duo begged. He gave Hotaru he's sad puppy dog eyes. Hotaru couldn't resist that look. 

"All right." Hotaru said. Duo whopped with joy and grabbed his jacket dragging her out of the room.

"All right let's go!" Duo yelled. Hotaru smiled. _Even after thousands of years he can still make me say yes with that look!_

~*~

Duo looked down at the girl as she gently licked her vanilla ice cream. Hotaru and him where taking a walk in the park. They both she gotten ice cream. Duo got chocolate and Hotaru, vanilla. Duo noticed how small she really was. She only came up to his shoulder. Hotaru must've noticed he was staring at her cause she looked at him. 

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. You just remind me of someone." Duo said quietly. Hotaru looked at him. _Is he starting to get his memory back all ready?_

"Is that a good thing?" Hotaru asked. 

"Oh yeah!" Duo said with a smile. Hotaru smiled back then stopped. She frowned. Something was wrong. There was an enemy near by. Duo noticed Hotaru stopped walking. He looked back at her. She had a frown on her face. 

"Hotaru?" Duo asked. She didn't answer.

"Stay here." She murmured and started walked over a small hill. Duo stood their surprised.

"Wait Hotaru!" Duo cried. Hotaru ignored him. She stood on top of the hill. Then something jumped at her. Her eyes widen and saw it was a monster.

"Hotaru watch out!" Duo's voice cried. Hotaru stood their about to get ready to transform when someone grabbed her pushing her out of the way. Hotaru yelled as she rolled the down the hill. She opened her eyes and saw Duo.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru cried. Duo stared at her confused.

"I was saving you from that ugly monster." Duo said. Hotaru sat up looking around. Then she saw the monster heading towards their way.

"I'm not the one that's supposed to be protected. You're the one!" Hotaru cried. She got up trying to pull Duo up.

"Come on!" Hotaru yelled.

"What do you mean I'm the one to be protected?" Duo demanded. Hotaru sighed as she bit her lip.

"There's no time to explain just run!" Hotaru shouted as she pushed Duo. 

"But." Duo began but was stopped by Hotaru. 

"Just run!" Hotaru yelled. Duo turned and ran thinking Hotaru was behind him. Hotaru looked back and glared at the monster.

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"

* * *

Part 4

[Back][1]

   [1]: shinigami02.html



	4. Part 4

# Shinigami's Protector

Part 4

* * *

Duo took a quick turn around the corner. He gasped for breath as he looked behind him to check on Hotaru. Only to find her not there. His eyes widen as he looked around seeing no signs on the petite purpled eyed girl. 

"Hotaru?" Duo asked as he looked around. _What is the monster got her? Hotaru!_ Duo yelled in his mind and started running back towards the park hopping to find her. 

~*~ 

Sailor Saturn twirled her staff over her head and pointed the glaive at the monster. Her eyes turned cold as she glared at it. 

"So, the protector has arrived." The monster hissed. 

"Who sent you?" Hotaru demanded. 

"You'll find out soon. If you survive." The monster said then lunged at her. It's hand out with long nails that could easily pierce through the skin. Saturn jumped back knocking the hand away from her with her glaive.Saturn swung her glaive hopping to hit the monster but missed. 

~*~ 

Duo panted as he stopped looking around only to find nothing. 

"Where is she?" Duo asked. He ran on top of a hill where he last saw Hotaru. His eyes widen at what he saw. It was the same monster that attacked him earlier but there was another person fighting it. It was a girl and she seemed very familiar to Duo. Duo frowned as he watched the girl battle the monster. 

"I've seen her before." Duo whispered.

**Flashback** 

_"Don't be afraid. I'll protect you." Saturn whispered. _

__***End of Flashback*** 

"She's the one from the church." Duo whispered in shock.

~*~

Hotaru gasped softly as she saw Duo on top of the hill watching her battle the monster with shock. The monster looked over its shoulder and smiled as it saw the one called Shinigami. 

"Your mine!" it shouted as it turned it's attention to Duo. It charged towards Duo ready to kill him with a quick blow. 

"Run!" Saturn yelled. Duo didn't listen to her. He couldn't. He was to focused on the monster to notice anything around him. Saturn frowned as she ran after the monster. 

Saturn's eyes widen as she saw she wasn't going to make it in time. _I have no choice._ She thought. She stopped and held out her glaive. She concentrated her powers to the glaive. Trying to put enough energy in it but not too much to do great amounts of damage. It was so hard to control the power. Even her own power. 

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"Saturn yelled. As she slammed the blade onto the ground everything went deadly silent. Then a pause. Then without warnings multiple beams of light emerged from the ground where the blade of the silence glaive stood. The ground shook and a large blast exploded from the small park side hill but it happened in dead silence. 

Duo cried out as he fell to the ground. The whole hill was shaking like an earthquake. He looked and saw the girl with the glaive. The blade was on the ground where the beams of light flashed. The girl looked and him. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. Not even the weird ringing noise when everything turns really quiet. As the hill exploded he expected to be caught in the blast but wasn't. All the debris hit some kind of invisible force filled that surrounded him. 

Then when everything chaos ended the noise finally returned. But like nothing had happened. Only half of the hill was gone and so was the monster. And the girl, Sailor Saturn. 

Duo stood up shakily and stared at the destruction. He heard sirens coming his way. Duo decided he better get going before he get in trouble. He turned to walk away but looked back at where the senshi once stood. Duo frowned wondering where she went. _Did she end up destroying herself? Or is she just hiding? _Duo thought. But what hit him most was how much the girl looked like Hotaru. Only she didn't look like the kind sweet Hotaru he knew. 

His eyes widen at the thought of Hotaru. _Hotaru! Where is she?_ Duo thought frantically. 

"Duo?" a timid voice squeaked. Duo looked and saw Hotaru walking towards him all shaken up. Her eyes where wide and confused. 

"Hotaru!" Duo cried as he ran to the girl. 

"Are you ok?" Duo asked as he held the girl up. Hotaru nodded. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Duo said as he guided Hotaru out of the park. Hotaru took a quick glance at the destruction she just caused. She looked sadly at the pain she caused. But she had to. No matter what. She had to protect her lord.


	5. Part 5

# Shinigami's Protector

Part 5 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Moraga glared at her crystal ball full with rage. It was replaying the scene of what happened in the park. 

"That little sailor brat has come back! Damn the protector! This is ruining my plans!" she shouted. She glared murder at the senshi sailor Saturn.She frowned as she tried to think of a plan. Then she smiled. 

"Fighter!" she shouted. (A.N: No I don't mean Sailor Fighter of sailor moon. Ok?) An average size woman walked towards her mistress and bowed down to her knees. She had black colored hair and pale blue eyes. She wore an ancient style fighting clothes. 

"Yes mistress?" she asked. 

"Get rid of the one call Sailor Saturn! When you've done so kill the one she protects, Shinigami." Moraga said as she gave orders. The women 

~*~ 

"You mean you wear attacked again?" Lady Une asked. Duo nodded. He was in a meeting with the other gundam pilots, Lady Une, Noin, and Sally Po. 

"How did you survive?" Quatre asked. 

"Uh…well.." Duo stammered. 

"Spill it Maxwell." Wufei snapped. Duo hesitated a moment. 

"Well I know it sounds kind of funny but I think it was my..guardian angel. Sort of." Duo said. He laughed nervously at the confused looks he got. 

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Trowa asked looking at him under his bangs. 

"Well I know this sounds crazy but well when I was little around 8 or so I had this strange dream. There was this girl around 16 wearing some kind of sailor fuku. She had a glaive like staff. She looked like a spirit since she was kind of transparent. I could tell she could easily kill me but…it was like she more like wanted to protect me." Duo said. 

Duo laughed nervously as he saw the blank stares he was getting. 

"Umm..yeah. But I was around 8 so I was probably dreaming." Duo said trying to shake off their blank stares. 

"Oh that wasn't any dream cutie that was your protector. For shame she'll fail to protect you this time." A voice said. Duo turned and saw a women at her late teens leaning on the wall. She wore some kind of martial art fighting clothes. Her black hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head. Her freaky pale blue eyes glared cold blood murder at Duo as if ready to kill him. It sent shivers down his spin. 

"Who are you?" Heero demanded pointing his gun at the…weird lady. She wasn't even fazed by the gun. 

"Your not the one I want. I want Shinigami and that's you little friend right there!." She said pointing her finger at Duo. Duo gulped. _I think I'm in trouble._

~*~ 

Hotaru dropped her files of paper as she felt something shiver up her spin. She turned looking around seeing what caused it. Then she realized it was Duo. 

"Saturn Crystal Power…Make up!" she yelled as she held up her hand. She quickly changed to Sailor Saturn. As soon as he glaive appeared in her hand she took off running towards Duo. 

~*~ 

Duo dodged the deadly punch of the weird lady who called herself the Fighter. He quickly started running towards the door but something knocked him towards the wall. 

"Duo!" Quatre yelled. Fighter smirked as she stood in front of Duo. 

"Time to die!" she smirked. Duo clenched his eyes tight as he saw the fist heading straight at him. 

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" a voice yelled. A bright purple light attacked the women knocking her towards the other side of the room. She crashed into the wall leaving a dent mark. She growled as she got back up on her feet. 

"Who did that?" she demanded. She looked up and saw a person standing in the doorway. It was Shinigami's protector Sailor Saturn. She held out her glaive towards her ready to attack. 

"So the protector is finally here?" Fighter asked with a smile. Saturn glared at her with cold violet eyes. 

"Leave." She demanded in a cold tone. Fighter smirked. 

"I don't think so. You see I have a job to do and that's to kill your Lord. However I'll make you a deal." Fighter said. Saturn didn't say anything. She still held out her glaive ready to attack. Fighter continued, "You see, I've heard a great deal about how the senshi of Saturn was an ultimate fighter with her glaive. The Silence Glaive. I want to see if these rumors are true. So we battle each other out. You win I wont have to kill your precious Shinigami. Deal?" 

"And if you when?" Saturn asked coldly. 

"I kill you, Shinigami, his friends and the rest of the world. However no matter what I will kill him." Fighter said gleefully. Saturn glared at the women. She had no way out. 

"I accept." Saturn said. Then all of a sudden the room changed. The office in the preventer's headquarters turned into an outer space dimension. Fighter stood there with her arms crossed over her chest with an evil smirk on her face. Saturn glared at her. Duo looked around the place trying to figure out where he was all of a sudden. 

"Where are we?" Duo asked. No one answered him. Then where the gundam pilots and others where standing a caged formed looking them in into the jail like box. 

"Hey! What's with this onna?" Wufei demanded as he touched the bars. Only to be thrown back by a sudden force. Fighter laughed. 

"Touchy, touchy is a big no, no!" she teased. They all glared at him. Saturn held her glaive at her. 

"Let them go!" she demanded. 

"If you when then they'll be free. Shall we get this on? Ok well the rules are 1. You can't use your powers what so ever. 2. You can use weapons. Get it?" Fighter asked. Saturn nodded. 

"Good. Let's began!" Fighter said. Then she charged her fist out. Saturn jumped at the last moment. She swung her glaive ready to hit her but was blocked by a sword that appeared out of nowhere. Saturn growled in anger. Fighter laughed annoyingly. 

Then the two got into a sword fight. Saturn using the Silence Glaive and Fighter using her sword.Fighter jumped back a good distance sword held out. 

"So the rumors where true. I admire your abilities but let's see who you can fight without your powers!" Fighter yelled. She held out her hand and an yellow energy ball formed shooting at Saturn. Saturn was about ready to form her silence wall but realized she can't use her powers. Before she could run Saturn was blasted back from the attack. She cried out in pain. 

"No!" Duo yelled grabbing onto the bars but was thrown back. Saturn leaned on her glaive to hold her up as she glared at Fighter who walked towards her. 

"You said no powers!" Saturn hissed. Fighter raised an eyebrow. 

"I said _you _can't use your powers! I didn't saw anything about me. So I don't count." Fighter laughed. Then she blasted Saturn back again. 

Duo watched as Saturn fought without trying to break the rules but also trying to avoided Fighter's attack. Then Saturn fell. Fighter kicked her glaive out of her hand and stood above her with her sword posed ready for the killing blow. 

"Say buh-bye!" Fighter laughed. 

"Stop it!" Duo yelled with anger. Then something happened. Something grew inside him exploding. 

"Duo!" Noin yelled in fright. Everyone stood back faraway from him. Duo stood there glaring at Fighter. A dark black aura surrounded him and grew larger every moment. His violet eyes burned with anger. 

Fighter stopped. The point of her sword just inches from Saturn's head. She looked at the braid boy with confusion. Saturn watched him with wide eyes. _He's awakening._

Then the cage walls where blasted away into nothing. Fighter gasped in shock. 

"W-what are you doing! You can't do this!" Fighter yelled. 

"Wrong. You said yourself. Sailor Saturn can't use her powers. You can and so can I." Duo said but it didn't sound like the Duo everyone knew. This Duo sounded dangerous, evil. Fighter stepped back. 

"I-it can't be." She gasped. Saturn stood up. It was awakening. The spirit of Shinigami was awakening. 

Duo held out his hand and black energy formed in his hand. "Now is your time!" he shouted as he through the black ball of energy at Fighter. 

"No!" Fighter cried but it was to late. The black ball grew and consumed her. Destroying her. All that was left was her sword as it fell to the ground. 

Duo stood there unaffected then started to sway. His once blank eyes turned back to normal and he started to fall. 

"Duo!" Quatre cried. They all ran to catch him. Heero reached him just in time. 

"What happened?" Sally asked as she started to check his pulse. 

"The power within him was awakening." Saturn said behind them. She had once again had her glaive back in her hands as she walked towards them. She knelt down towards Duo. 

"What do you his powers are awakening?" Trowa demanded. Saturn waved her hand over Duo's face. A soft pink glow glowed from her hand as she waved it. Duo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

"The powers of his true form." Saturn replied and stood up. 

"What happened?" Duo asked. Saturn looked down at him. 

"It's time." She said. Duo looked at her confused. 

"Time for what?" he asked annoyed. 

"Time to remember." Saturn said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

So you like? Sorry I took so long. I try and work on every fic I have by at least getting one part up before I start a new one on another fic. Well you know the drill. Give me lots and lots of reviews! You know you want to! ^_~


	6. Part 6

Shinigami

Shinigami's Protector 

Part 6

~*~ 

Duo stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean time to remember?" he asked. Saturn looked down at him sincerely. 

"Time for you to remember the past." She said. Then without another word she held up her glaive. A bright light came from the blade and everything went blank. 

~*~ 

Duo looked around trying to figure out where he was. A thick fog was everywhere preventing him from seeing anything. He took a step back trying to figure out where his friends where. Then he bumped into somebody. Duo yelped and looked to see a familiar blonde hair head. 

"Quatre! I've never been so glad to see you!" Duo cried as he hugged the boy in a death grip. 

"Duo, cant breath!" Quatre squeaked. Duo let go and smiled sheepishly. 

"Whoops. Sorry Q-man. Just a little freaked out, have no clue where we are." Duo said scratching his head. 

"A little? Seemed a hell of a lot scared to me." Wufei said suddenly appearing from the fog. Then the other gundam pilots appeared. 

"Hey! You're a live! But…where are the others?" Duo asked. No one answered not knowing the answer. 

"There's something up ahead." Heero said pointing towards the direction. Duo squinted taking a closer look. There was something there. They all walked towards it and saw it was a gate. It stood pearly white with large doors. There was no handle only a keyhole. 

"What kind of door is this?" Trowa asked. Duo shrugged and peeked into the key whole only to see some kind of bright light. 

"Stop trespassers." A voice whispered in the dark. Duo stood straight up looking up. 

"Uh…who said that?" Duo asked. Heero took out his gun. 

"Show yourself." He demanded. 

"Those who are not worthy cannot be here. You are not worthy!" a voice shouted. Then a bright pink purple ball of light headed towards them. 

"Duck!" Quatre cried. 

"Where?" Duo asked looking around. Heero growled and pulled the boy out of the way by his braid. The ball of light degenerated into nothing. 

"What was that? Show yourself!" Wufei yelled. Then a figure walked towards them. It was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, late teens. She wore a similar fuku that sailor Saturn wore but it was different colors. Black and a dark red color. She held a long staff that looked like a key with a the end of it shaped like a heart with a garnet red gemstone in the middle of it. Her dark green hair swayed a bit and her dark maroon colored eyes glared murder at them. 

"Who are you?" Quatre asked. 

"The guardian of the forbidden gates of time. Sailor Pluto." Said the women as she pointed her staff at them. 

"Trespassers are forbidden here." Pluto hissed. 

"Look we didn't mean to come here. We came by accident!" Quatre said trying to explain. 

"No one is allowed to live after seeing the gates of time." Pluto said then she swung her glaive to attack. Before she could attack a glaive stopped her. Pluto looked up and saw Sailor Saturn. 

"Saturn, you have been reborn?" Pluto asked pulling the time staff away. Saturn nodded. 

"Yes, I came here in need of your help. It's time for my lord to remember." Saturn said pointing at Duo. Pluto looked at the boy. 

"Your Shinigami?" she asked startled. Duo shrugged. 

"I don't know who I am now." Duo said. Saturn sighed. 

"Yes he is. It's time for his memories to return. Please Pluto take us to the past. He has to know who he is." Saturn said with a slight plead in her voice. Pluto nodded. 

"All right but I can only send you images of the past not the real past. It's too dangerous sending you into the real past. Please understand. I can't have time altered in any such ways." Pluto said gravely. Saturn nodded understanding. Time was a very fragile balance not even she dared touch it. 

"First there is something, actually someone. Who has been waiting for Shinigami." Saturn said a smile. Duo looked at her. Pluto nodded she to had a smile. 

"He's been very lively knowing his master is starting to awaken. It's getting harder to hold him back." Pluto said. 

"Whom are you talking about?" Quatre asked. 

"Deathscythe." Saturn said. All five gundam pilots stared at her. 

"Deathscythe?" Duo asked confused. Saturn nodded. Pluto chuckled and handed Saturn something. It was a small amethyst crystal. 

"Thank for keeping it for me." Saturn said as she placed the crystal on her glaive. It melted into the blade. Then she held up her glaive. 

"Gates of darkness, closed for over centuries I command you the bringer of destruction bring forth the one who has been waiting for his master's arrival, Deathscythe!" Saturn yelled. 

Then she slammed the glaive on the ground. A beam of light out of nowhere appeared and shined down towards them. Duo covered his eyes trying to block the bright light but also trying to see what's happening. Then he saw doors opening in the light. Something started running towards them neighing. 

A pure black horse galloped towards them. It tossed its large head snorting. Its heavy hooves pounded the ground with a loud thud. It's dark eyes burned with fire. Duo stared in awe the magnificent beast. It looked of pure power. 

Saturn held her hand out and the horse stopped as it came towards her. The horse stamped its foot rearing slightly.Saturn chuckled and pets the horse's head. The horse immediately clamed down at her touch. 

"Yes Deathscythe it has been a while. Look, I've brought you someone." Saturn said. The horse looked at Duo. Duo smiled sheepishly and gave a weak wave at the giant horse. 

"Hello." Duo squeaked. The horse neighed rearing up on its hind legs. Then it landed and trotted over the Duo. The horse nuzzled Duo in affection. Then it licked Duo's face giving him a big sloppy wet kiss. Despite it's dangerous appearance it acted very gentle, like a overgrown big friendly puppy. 

"Is that a puppy or a horse?" Wufei asked starring the black horse. It plopped down on it's rear end sitting like a dog continuing to give Duo kisses by licking him affectingly. 

"I think it's sweet." Quatre said. 

"Do you remember him Duo? He was your faithful companion. He followed you everywhere like a dog. Deathscythe led you into the heart of battle but brought you out a live injured." Saturn said as she stood in front of them. 

Duo smiled as he petted the horse's head. It seemed so familiar. Then he saw a boy that looked exactly like him playing with the overgrown horse in a field. 

"Deathscythe. Yeah I remember you buddy!" Duo cried as he hugged the horse. 

"I think this one of those times that are called a Kodiak moment." Trowa muttered. Heero nodded. 

"We have to hurry. I don't know when Moraga well attack next." Pluto said. Saturn nodded. Duo stood up ready. His friends walked towards him ready to. 

"Beam us up Scotty!" Duo said holding up thumbs up sign at Pluto. Saturn sighed while Pluto chuckled. 

"He is still the same no matter what centaury he is in." Pluto commented. Saturn nodded. Then Pluto held up her staff. Multie colored bubbles floated towards the gates. Then the door slowly opened. The dark room once again filled with a bright light.

~*~

Tee,hee you know what? I'm the biggest baka ever! I had this chapter done a looong time ago but forgot I didn't post up thinking I did. Am I a baka or what?......don't answer that. Well give me reviews!


	7. Part 7

Shinigami Shinigami's Protector 

Part 7

~*~

Duo looked around. It was the same place from his dreams. The destroyed kingdom. Everything seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't quiet place it.

"What is this place?" Quatre asked. 

"This…this was my home." Duo said in awe. Deathscythe snorted placing its large head on Duo's shoulders as if agreeing with him. 

"What happened?" Trowa asked. 

"This place was under attack but the Darkness. Wanting to control the Balance that only Shinigami could hold. The kingdom held up a fight but only ended up being destroyed after Shinigami was sent to another place in time in order for his protection." Saturn said gravely. 

Duo looked at her in shock. Everything seemed so familiar. The Darkness and the thing called the Balance. He just couldn't point his finger to it. 

"I'll shall show you all of your pasts. Not only Duo's. You four also played in a role in Shinigami's rule." Saturn said. They all stared at her blankly. 

"How?" Wufei demanded. Heero glared at her waiting for an answer. 

"You all where Shinigami's top royal guards. You where also his best friends. The few friends he had. You shall all see in time. Remember, this is only a memories of the past. They can't not be altered in any way or form. What is done is done. All you can only hope if the prevent what shall happen again." Saturn said. 

Then she tapped her staff of the ground the blade illuminated in a bright light. The last thing Duo heard was the high squeal of Deathscythe neighing. 

~*~ 

"Duo-sama! Where are you! You must get ready for tonight's ball!" shouted the maid. She stood in the middle of a large room decorated in black. She screamed in anger again stamping her foot in protest. 

"Nelly, what is all the shouting about?" Saturn asked walking into the room. She was dressed in her sailor fuku but wasn't holding her glaive as usual. Nelly, the maid, bowed to the princess of Saturn. 

"Princess, your lord has once again snuck off right before he had to get ready for the ball tonight with the queen of the moon, Serenity and her court." Nelly said trying to control her anger. Saturn chuckled. 

"I shall go find him. I might have a clue where he is. You go and get his things ready and laid out on the bed. He shall be ready soon." Saturn said. The maid bowed once more and hurried off to do her tasks. 

Duo laughed as he heard Nelly shout's in anger. He didn't like to get the old lady angry but it was to funny plus he didn't want to get ready right now. He wanted to go play with Deathscythe first. Soon he ran to a field where some of the other horses roamed, grazing the green grass. 

Duo smiled and gave a sharp whistle. A shrill neigh rang through the air and the other horses bolted. A black horse ran as fast as its large, heavy legs could carry him. It tossed its head with its large forelock bouncing all over its face covering it. The horse snorted as it slowed its gallop to a stop rearing slightly and landing with a loud thud when it's front hooves landed on the ground. 

"Hey ol' buddy. Wanna give me an old run before I have to go to the party?" Duo asked. The horse nodded its large head tossing it's mane and forelock around. Duo laughed climbing onto to the large horse bareback. 

"You know Hotaru-sama is going to be very angry with you if she finds you riding that horse." A flat voice said. Duo looked behind him and saw Heero Yuy, the top royal guard in the underworld and also known as his best friend. Duo flashed on his wide grin. 

"Your not going to tell her aren't you?" Duo asked hopefully. Heero snorted. 

"If she doesn't find you first." Heero said. Then a horse walked up next to Heero. 

It was pure white, that it made the snow look gray. It was Heero's horse, Wing Zero or as he usually calls him Zero or sometimes Wing. It wasn't as tall as Deathscythe nor has heavily boned. Actually the horse looked dainty like with it's thin, fine cut legs and tiny hooves and it's small head. But it was all an illusion. The horse was as dangerous probably even more then Deathscythe. The horse easily made up it's own mind and knows what the next move of the enemy could make but will only tell Heero. Making it that Heero could only ride the wild horse. Even Duo cannot ride the horse. 

"Hey Zero!" Duo said patting the horse's nose. The horse snorted daintily and neighed. Duo laughed. 

"Come on, I'll race you!" Duo said. Heero nodded and got up on Zero. Then the two lined up. Then three other people came. It was his other friends, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. They all where dressed and ready to go to the ball. 

"Duo, Hotaru-sama is going to be very mad at you when she see's you racing and not getting ready for the ball!" Quatre yelled. Wufei snorted. 

"Quatre leave him alone. If he wants to die being killed by that women let him go." He said. 

"Don't worry Q-man I'll be back before she'll even notice I'm ever gone! She never finds out!" Duo said. He blinked when he saw Trowa smile. It was very rare for the silent man to ever smile. 

"What's so funny T-man?" Duo asked. 

"I wont ever notice your gone huh? It's quite hard _not _to notice when Death has a large mouth that seems to never stay shut, even in sleep. And I do notice when your gone." A voice said behind him. Duo squeaked and hesitantly turned around. Only to see a very angry glare from the princess of Saturn, the senshi of destruction and rebirth, and his protector. 

"Uh, hi Hotaru! Sorry busy right now! Readysitgo!" Duo shouted and kicked Deathscythe sides making the horse bolt fast. Heero blinked and then growled in anger as he kicked Zero's sides making the horse run after them. 

Saturn glared at the black horse and it's rider. Then she turned an angry glare at the three guards who where laughing. They quickly stopped at her glare. 

Duo looked back and saw Heero catching up fast. He gave a cheeky grin at Heero. 

"Surprised you finally started to catch up!" Duo yelled over his shoulder. Heero glared at him and urged Zero to run faster. Then he made the horse take a sharp turn running back towards the finish line. 

"Hey! Cheater!" Duo yelled as he turned Deathscythe around. The horse reared as its head was jerked. Deathscythe was fast but was too large to take sharp turns unlike Zero. Soon he finally caught up with Heero. They ran side by sad, their horses stretching it's necks as far as they could. Then they both crossed the finish line, making it a tie. 

"Hey not a bad race! Sine you cheated!" Duo said as he slides off Deathscythe. Heero glared at him as he got off Zero. 

"You where the one who started to early." Heero commented. Then he turned around taking Zero to the stables to clean him up. Duo opened his mouth to make a comment but was stopped when someone grabbed his ear. 

"You've had your fun now get ready for the ball! I told Nelly I'd have you ready before it started and it's about to start soon!" Saturn said dragging Duo back towards the castle. Duo protested the whole way. Quatre laughed watching the two bicker. 

~*~ 

Duo sighed as he watched everyone danced. He didn't want to be here. It's not that he didn't like dances. He loved them. You get to dance all night, all the food it was a total blast. But now he was really bored since he didn't have anyone to talk to. Princess Saturn forced him to get dress in his royal clothing. 

He looked and smirked as he saw Heero dancing with the princess of Mercury. A small petite blue haired girl but was a total genius. Probably the smartest person in the whole court of Queen Serenity's kingdom. The girl gave a shy smile to him while Heero smirked. Duo raised an eyebrow in surprise. He hardly ever got Heero to make the smallest smile and here all this girl did was give a small smile to him and _he_ smiles? He'll never understand Heero. 

Then he saw Quatre, who was blushing bright red while a girl next to him was laughing. She had bright blonde hair tied in a red bow. It was Minako, the princess of Venus and the leader of the inner senshi's. Princess Serenity's protectors. 

Then he saw Trowa dancing with a Mokato, the princess of Jupiter. She was talking to Trowa while he gave nods and small smiles in return. Duo laughed as he saw Mokato dip Trowa, who unexpected it. 

Then what he saw next he couldn't even hold back his laughter even if his life depended on it. Rei, the fiery princess of Mars was arguing with Wufei. Probably about women's weakness. Then Rei grabbed a glass of punch and poured it on Wufei's head. Then she walked off. Wufei sputtered a moment and ran after her. 

As Duo turned to look to see what'll happen next he saw laughing blue eyes. It was Princess Serenity. She gave a warm smile to him. 

"Care for a dance?" she asked with a bow. Duo bowed to the princess and took her hand and danced. Then he saw Saturn but was dressed up in her princess outfit making her Hotaru. She was talking with Queen Serenity and Pluto, the guardian of time. Hotaru had a frown on her face and her tiny hand was clutched into a tight fist. Her bangs covered her eyes as she talked. 

"Excuse me Princess." Duo said. The moon princess nodded as Duo walked towards them. They all looked up as he approached them. 

"Duo…" Hotaru said but trailed off. Duo looked at her confused. Then he looked up at the two older women. 

"What's wrong?" he demanded gently. Pluto sighed. 

"Shinigami, your kingdom is in danger. Darkness is after the Balance you hold." Pluto said. Duo growled. The Darkness was an evil race trying to get control of the Balance that on Shinigami has. Once anyone has it they'll have control over every living thing in the universe. Making you practically invincible. Even more powerful then the Silver Crystal. 

"Maybe we should take you to hiding. It's best for your protection." Setsuna said. Duo frowned. 

"No. I will not run away from my kingdom." Duo said sternly showing he well not argue over this subject. 

"You know Duo, the moon kingdom cannot help you. We are having are own troubles with the negaverse." Queen Serenity said gravely. Duo nodded. 

"I understand this your highness but I will not let the underworld fall." Duo said. Queen Serenity nodded in understand meant. 

"Then I shall stay here." Hotaru said. Duo looked at her stunned. 

"Hotaru, no!" Duo cried. Hotaru looked up at him. 

"I was sent here because all of my family generations has been to protect the ruler of the underworld Shinigami and I'm not about to break that line now." Hotaru said. Duo sighed nodding slowly knowing he well not win the argument. 

"All right." Duo said. Then they continued on the night pretending this conversation never happened. 

~*~ 

Hotaru sighed staring out the window from her room. She stared at her home planet, Saturn. The planet everyone feared. It was the night after the ball and the Queen's court went back to the moon. She frowned as she looked out at the night. Something was wrong. It was way to quiet. 

She felt something. It was a great power but not a kind of power that didn't belong to Shinigami's world. The Darkness. 

"Duo!" Hotaru cried and ran out of the room. Just then the castle shook knocking her to the ground. A group of guards ran past her then one stopped by her to help her up. It was Heero. 

"Where's Duo?" Hotaru asked. Heero shook his head. 

"I don't know, I can't find him." Heero said. 

"What?" Hotaru screamed.

~*~

I'd like to thank Tsukino-san for getting on my case to get me to finsih this chapter and not to slack off. But also I was writing this with a sour throat and a bad headache so you better be grateful Tsukino-san!! And Princess Wing-san, you weren't supposed to shout it out loud! It was supposed to be a secret! Even though I think a lot of people already knew I was a baka from the beginning. ^^:;


	8. Part 8

Shinigami

Shinigami's Protector  
Part 8  
Made By, Chibi Hoku  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I took so long to get this part up but I've been busy with homework. I still have a lot of homework to do but I don't want to do it right now. ^^;; I'm bad I know. Remember where still in the flashback thing!  
  
~*~  
  
Sailor Saturn ran down the halls as fast as she could. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei where also with her. They stopped at Duo's room. She pounded on Duo's door praying he was in there.  
  
"Duo open up it's me Saturn!" Saturn yelled. There was no answer. Saturn growled as she stepped back and gripped her glaive tightly in her hands.  
  
"Stand back." Saturn ordered. The others did as she said. Then Saturn swung her glaive the blade easily cutting through the door with ease. The door fell to the ground in two pieces. Saturn walked into the room stepping over the broken door.  
  
"Duo?" Saturn asked only to find Duo wasn't in here. She cursed and ran out of the room ignoring the others as they followed her.  
  
"Where can he be?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know." Trowa said replying his friend. Then they turned around another corner and saw the doors to the throne room.  
  
"He better be there!" Wufei snapped. Saturn opened the doors and they ran into the room.  
  
"Duo? Are you here?" Saturn asked. She felt something wrong. Then she saw someone sitting on the throne. The sailor senshi frowned, that wasn't Duo.  
  
"That's not Duo." Saturn whispered stepping back. Heero pulled out his sword pointing it at the figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded. A laughed echoed the room. Saturn hissed in anger as she glared at the figure on the throne.  
  
"Watch out!" Quatre yelled. Saturn looked and saw black lighting heading towards them. Acting quickly Saturn held her glaive in front of them.  
  
"Silent Wall!" An invisible wall formed blocking the attack. The figure laughed again this time looking up. Her long black hair curved her face and golden yellow eyes.  
  
"Moraga," Saturn hissed. The evil women laughed.  
  
"Hello, little Saturn." She said with a smirk. Saturn held her glaive out her senses in full alert.  
  
"Shouldn't you be guarding Shinigami? I mean, anyone could be attacking him by now. Since the kingdom is under attack. like.." Moraga trailed off. Saturn glared at the women then realized that wasn't the real Moraga, it was a fake. An illusion.  
  
"Watch out!" Saturn shouted. She held up her glaive deflecting an upcoming attack. The fake Moraga laughed. Saturn growled in anger. Then Heero touched her shoulder. She looked at him.  
  
"Go find Duo, well handle this." Heero said. Saturn was about to protest but Heero stopped her.  
  
"Our duty is to protect the kingdom. Yours is to protect Duo. Now go." Heero ordered. Saturn nodded and quickly ran off. She heard a sharp whistle and the high shrill neigh from Zero. Saturn closed her eyes and continued running hopping she would find Duo in time.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo urged Deathscythe to run faster. He went out not able to sleep to visit Deathscythe. Soon he saw flames coming from the kingdom. As quickly as he could hopped on Deathscythe racing towards the kingdom.  
  
Out of nowhere something exploded knocking Duo off his horse. He heard Deathscythe shrill neigh as he feel to the ground. Duo grunted as he fell on the ground. He painfully got up on his feet looking around. He saw Deathscythe already up on his feet. Then he heard someone laughing at him.  
  
He looked and saw Moraga. She walked towards him taking her time. Her golden eyes laughed at him. Duo growled. He held out his hands and a gold and silver scythe appeared in his hands. He stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh I don't think so." Moraga said. She waved her hand and before Duo could do anything his scythe flew out of his hands disappearing in the night.  
  
Then Duo felt something grab his him, dragging him towards the evil witch. Duo struggled to get out of the grasp. Moraga laughed knowing he'll never be free.  
  
"Where is the balance?" Moraga demanded.  
  
"Not telling." Duo hissed.  
  
"If you don't tell me now I'll kill you!" Moraga threatened. Duo smirked.  
  
"You can't kill death." Duo said with a cheeky grin. Moraga yelled in anger as she threw him to the ground. She held up her hands firing at him.  
  
"Silent Wall!"  
  
The attack was deflected saving Duo. The two looked and saw Saturn holding her glaive out at Moraga. The witch saw her battle stance.  
  
"You really think you would do it? The double-edged sword. The attack will destroy everything, including yourself and Shinigami." Moraga said with a mock.  
  
"We shall see." Saturn said. Saturn held up her glaive, the blade turned white as white ribbons came out wrapping around Duo.  
  
"Hotaru!" Duo yelled surprised not knowing what she is about to do. He didn't dare move.  
  
"I shall find you again." Saturn said.  
  
Duo blinked then realized what she is about to do. She was sending him somewhere else, to be reborn.  
  
"Hotaru no!" Duo cried as he struggled to break free from the ribbons. But it was to late. He started to disappear. He looked and saw Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. She held up the glaive high in the air then.  
  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!" Saturn shouted. Then she slammed the glaive down towards the ground. Everything a deadly silent as the glaive slammed onto the ground. Then black ribbons exploded from the glaive and everything around his was destroyed.  
  
"Hotaru!" Duo yelled then everything disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo gasped as he was brought back into the real world. He looked around and saw him along with the other gundam pilots in the park. Once destroyed was now back to normal.  
  
"I took me centauries to find you again." Hotaru said not in her sailor senshi form any more.  
  
"What happened to the others?" Duo asked. Hotaru looked away.  
  
"Destroyed, I thought I destroyed Moraga to, but it seems I only ended up sealing her away. The seal is breaking and she is growing stronger. That is why I came here as quickly as I could." Hotaru said.  
  
Then out of nowhere Deathscythe came galloping towards them. Hotaru giggled as she petted the horse.  
  
"Come, we have to take him to a stables somewhere." Hotaru said. Duo nodded. He looked back at his friends. Soon they agreed that the others will go back to Preventers headquarters while Duo and Hotaru take Deathscythe somewhere to stay.  
  
~*~  
  
Moraga stared at her crystal orb. She got up walking around.  
  
"Shinigami remembers now. All because of that stupid…senshi!" Moraga shouted as she spitted the last word.  
  
"Is there anything that even she fears herself?" Moraga demanded as she looked at the glass ball. Soon an image started to form. Moraga gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
The eternal midnight black hair and dark violet eyes full of an evil glare, Mistress 9. Even she feared to the mistress who was so close to cause chaos. Shinigami himself avoided the dark evil that laid within the planet of Saturn. Then is came to her.  
  
The spirit of Mistress 9 will always lay inside the senshi of Saturn. Asleep unless awaken by a pure energy. Moraga smiled as she thought of a new plan. The one person to destroy Shinigami was Saturn herself. The evil side of Saturn that everyone feared.  
  
"Now all I need was someone with a pure heart." Moraga whispered. Then she saw whom. Who wouldn't be better to chose then Shinigami's best friend. She laughed as she quickly formed her new plan.  
  
"Shinigami your time has ended." Moraga laughed.

~*~

Heh, took long enough didn't I? Sorry, I didn't mean to. But I'm free from school since I just got off from school today. Kool isn't it? Well I'll get more up asap! Maybe tomorrow, but I wouldn't count on it. ^-^; -Chibi Hoku  
p.s. feedback please!!!


	9. Part 9

Title

Title: Shinigami's Protector  
Part: Nine  
Made By: Chibi Hoku  
Author Note: I don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. So don't hurt me ok? ^-^ 

~*~

Moraga smiled as she thought her plan through one more time. Everything well be perfect. She'll finally get out of this hellhole that Saturn had put her in. The only way out is to get Saturn to free her. To do so she'll awaken the dark side of Saturn, the side that everyone fears so much. 

"Merle." Moraga shouted. 

A small woman with dark colored hair and eyes stepped up out of the shadows. She bowed to her queen. 

"Yes, my lady?" Merle asked. 

"Do you have a plan to awaken the Mistress?" Moraga demanded. Merle nodded. 

"Yes my lady. Do you wish for me to go through with the plans now?" Merle asked. 

"Yes and remember, don't injure the soldier of Saturn or Shinigami. That is an order you hear?" Moraga said with a tone in her voice promising death if these orders weren't followed. Merle bowed again and nodded. 

"Yes my lady." Merle said with a slight quiver in her voice. Then she disappeared. 

~*~ 

Hotaru sighed as she walked down the streets. It had only been a couple of days since Duo has gained his memories and the spirit of Shinigami still hasn't fully awakened. She was beginning to wonder if it'd ever full awaken. 

"Hey Hotaru!" 

Hotaru stopped walking as she heard her name called. She look and saw it was Duo running to catch up with her. She smiled. 

"Hello Duo." Hotaru said as Duo caught up with her. 

"Hey, so where are you going?" Duo asked. 

"To work as should you." Hotaru said. Duo made a face clearly showing he didn't want to go to work. Hotaru giggled. 

"Aw.. do I have to?" Duo whined in a sarcastic ton. Hotaru smiled playing along with the little game. 

"No, why don't we go out and have ice cream." Hotaru said. Duo whopped with joy making Hotaru laugh. 

"Come on you." Hotaru said grabbing Duo's arm dragging him towards work. Duo groaned asking about the ice cream. 

"So do you think Deathscythe is ok with Pluto?" Duo asked. 

After Duo has gotten his old memories his faithful stallion appeared. Hotaru and Duo tired to find a barn to keep the black stallion but couldn't find any who wanted the wild horse. So they both decided that it'd be best if Deathscythe stayed with Pluto at the gates of time. Plus it'll keep the lonely guarding company. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Hotaru said. 

:Man today is going to be so boring! We haven't even gotten to the headquarters yet and I'm already bored! There even no one around on the streets! Are you sure today isn't Sunday?" Duo cried. 

Hotaru frowned seeing that Duo was right. All the streets where empty. It looked as if everything was deserted. Hotaru stopped walking, something wasn't right. 

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Duo asked noticing the raven-haired girl stopped walking. 

"Trouble." Hotaru whispered. 

Then all of a sudden the ground started to rumble like an earthquake. Hotaru looked up trying to find the source of what was making all the trouble. 

"What the hell is going on?" Duo cried. 

Hotaru didn't answer him. She was looking at something down the street and by the looks of it that something was heading towards there way .It was traveling from underground as the road was being uprooted by the thing traveling towards there way. 

"Saturn Crystal Power, make up!" Hotaru shouted. Then she quickly transformed into the soldier of Saturn. 

"Silent Wall!" Saturn shouted holding out her glaive. 

Just then something jumped out of the ground jumping at them. It bounced off the invisible wall. Saturn looked up and saw a girl rising from the ground not far from where she and Duo stood. 

"Now I see why it's so hard to get to Shinigami. His guarding is a quick thinker. They call me Merle. I'm my lady's right hand maiden." Merle said bowing with a smug look on her face. 

Saturn stood in front of Duo holding her glaive out. She glared at Merle waiting for her to attack. But she merely floated to the ground with that smirk still on her face. 

"I'd watch where I'd step if I where you." Merle said and then disappeared below the ground. 

"Where did she go?" Duo asked. 

"I don't know." Saturn whispered. 

Then the ground started to shake again but more violently. Saturn could see the ground started to roll up and down. 

"Jump!" Saturn shouted pushing Duo and quickly jumping. The spot they were standing in collapsed leaving a deep whole in the ground. 

Then when Saturn landed a deep crevice formed right next to where she stood. Saturn fell into the whole and the silence glaive slipped out of her hands. She blindly reached for her glaive. No sooner did she grab it the ground beneath her rose up forming into a giant jaw. Then all of a sudden the giant rock jaw snapped closed around her. The last thing she heard was Duo calling her name. 

~*~

"Hotaru!" Duo cried as he saw her disappeared. Then the ground around him started to crack. He quickly ran trying to avoid from falling in fell into an unsuspecting whole. Then the next thing he knew he was falling and all of a sudden he wasn't. Duo looked and found himself on the back of Deathscythe. The black stallion jumped from rack to rock until it reached the normal ground level. 

"Thanks buddy." Duo said patting the horse's neck. Deathscythe snorted stamping its foot on the ground. Then Duo looked and saw a crack heading straight towards them. 

"Run!" Duo shouted kicking the horse's sides. Deathscythe quickly bolted trying to avoid from falling in. 

~*~ 

Saturn tried to move but she somehow couldn't. It was like she was frozen in mid air unable to move or talk at all. She looked and saw something reaching towards her. A pair of shadowy hands slowly pried her mouth opened and reached down her throat. Saturn tried to shake her head or do something to stop it but couldn't. 

"Aw, so this is Saturn's greatest fear." A voice whispered. 

For a brief moment Saturn saw what the voice was talking about. The dark evil amethyst eyes, the dark long black hair and the dark star on her forehead. 

_No, don't please! You can't awaken her! She'll end all the lives._ Saturn cried in her mind trying to yell out the words.

Then she felt it. A searing pain whiten every fiber of her body. She could feel that old feeling she hasn't felt in centuries but can still remember it. Like something was reaching out tearing her soul away from her body. She didn't have any control over her own body, someone else was. 

_No!_

She heard that same laughter she feared so much growing louder and louder. Then she saw the dark eyes with the black star in the middle of her forehead. Mistress 9 is awakening. 

"No!" Saturn cried finally finding the strength to move again. The lifeless grip on her glaive suddenly came to life as she clenched it. Then all of a sudden something was taking over her. 

"No, stop it." Saturn cried as she tried to take over her body before _she _could. 

_"I need energy!" _A voice all to familiar yelled in her mind.

"No! I wont let you!" Saturn cried but it was to late. 

Her eyes glowed a deep purple as her tiara disappeared. The glowing sign of Saturn flickered trying to shin but was soon replaced by a dark star. 

"Silent glaive surprise!" Saturn shouted slamming her glaive down. 

_No! _Saturn cried realizing what she has done. The voice laughed in her mind tauntingly.

_"You wont win this battle. You know you can't destroy me or should I say us." _The voice of Mistress 9 laughed. Then it soon grew dark.

~*~ 

"Hotaru!" Duo yelled as he saw a large explosion came from the jagged rock form. Then Hotaru appeared falling towards the ground unconscious still holding her glaive. Duo made Deatscythe gallop towards Hotaru and quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. 

"Hotaru?" Duo asked. 

He looked at her making sure she was all right. She didn't look hurt but there was something on her forehead. It was glowing but it was really faded so he couldn't see what it was in the shape of. Then all of a sudden she was retransformed from Sailor Saturn to Hotaru Tomoe. Then she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Hey Hotaru. You ok?" Duo asked. 

Hotaru groaned and tried to sit up but couldn't. One reason was because Duo was holding her and second was she was too tired to move at all. 

"We better get out of here." Hotaru whispered. 

"Ok." Duo said sliding off Deathscythe. He thanked the horse and then it left to join Pluto. Duo looked around at the upturned street to find it back to normal again. Duo looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and could only think of one place to take her. That was to Sally. 

~*~

Hey all! I took long enough to get this part done huh? Tee,hee. Well I finished it yesterday but I didn't want to post it up since it was my birthday yesterday. So I'm officially 15 now! Wahoo! Tee,hee. ^_~ Feedback are always welcomed!


End file.
